This invention relates to improvements in a holder for supporting a log in a vertical position to eliminate the necessity of holding the log with a hand or foot while splitting the log for use in fireplaces and the like.
With the increased use of wood as an energy source, more and more people are finding their own sources of wood, cutting the wood into logs of about two foot lengths, and then splitting the logs into three or four sections. Although an experienced woodcutter can easily split wood using a wedge and a maul, the novice woodcutter will encounter a great deal of difficulty in both supporting the log in a proper position and in manipulating the wedge and maul.
Although various log cutting machines have been invented, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,701,001 and 3,982,572, these devices include a cutting tool and therefore, would be expensive to manufacture and they would require a great deal of storage space.
There thus exists a need for a relatively inexpensive log holder which will assist a woodcutter by supporting a log in the proper splitting position. Additionally, the log holder should be relatively easy to disassemble so that it can be stored in a small space.